Hitman: Silent Assassin
by AsAd-WuZ-HeRe
Summary: Based on Hitman 2: Silent Assassin's first mission Anathema with a twist involving a torture facility.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman, Blah-Blah-Blah**

HITMAN

"I've killed... many people. For money. Out of ignorance. Out of evil. Out of hatred" said 47 as he confessed his sins to Father Vittorio. The priest replied "Do not worry, I've seen the way you care for the garden, and I know of the large sum of money you donated to this church. "But Father, I don't belong. I'm not of this world, so why should God forgive me?" asked a guilty 47. "You have a good heart my son. What's in the past is done, you have pure intentions. Keep your soul on it's current path and God will forgive you. Now stay here and pray for a few minutes, I have to go lock the front doors." said Father Vittorio as he left for the front gate.

After minutes of deep prayer 47 heard a scream, he rushed to the front gate and found nothing but a letter demanding $500, 000. 47 knew he did not have this type of money anymore, so he decided it was time to dig up the past. He went to his shed and from a secret compartment under the floor he pulled out his old briefcase and old suit. Once he had suited up in his trademark black suit, white dress shirt, red tie, and leather gloves, and had prepared all his weapons, he opened his laptop and contacted his old employer. "Agency, this is 47, put me through to Diana, she'll recognize my voice." said a grim 47. "Registration number?" demanded a voice. "B-R-O-3-8-8-6" said an annoyed 47.

"Hello 47, this is Diana, we all thought you were dead, why did you come back?" said a female voice. "No time for niceties Diana, I need to help a friend of mine, I need help" rushed 47. "Friend? Don't tell me you've gone soft 47. Anyways you know nothing comes for free, you're going to have to do something for us if you want us to help you, as you know your skills are in great demand nowadays. We have this one client who wants you to take out a Don in your area." said Diana. "You know, I don't care about your clients Diana, you want me to do the job, interest me" stated 47. "I know, I am authorized to pay you more than an ordinary hit, which is $100, 000. Another thing, coincidently the Don we want dead is none other that Giuseppe Giulliani, the man who kidnapped your priest, who is being held in the basement of the mansion." said Diana. "Ok, triple that amount and put it in gold, and transfer it to my usual overseas account. Now to the real matter, give me the location and this Don will be dead my nightfall." rushed 47 as he prepared for his job. "But…that's quite a large amount of money 47 and this holds moral value to you as well." argued Diana. "I know, but you know I don't perform standard hits, and don't forget I am your top assassin. Now transfer my money and I promise both of us will be satisfied by the time I'm done." stated a prepared 47.

By evening 47 had arrived outside the mansion and scoped out the perimeter with his binoculars. He saw the Don on his balcony walking back inside, a postman, and a mansion surrounded by security. 47 then planned his route via satellite images on the positions of the guards. He rushed to the side gate and waited with anaesthetic and knocked out a guard who needed to take a piss. 47 did not kill him cause he prefers to keep it clean and only kill his target. 47 dragged him inside and hid his body under the shadows of some trees. He then took the guards 9mm pistol and took his clothes, and sunglasses. 47 then calmly proceeded to walk through the outside of the mansion making his way to his target's office, keeping his distance from the other guards for fear of being discovered. 47 climbed a ladder to the balcony and stood before the door to the office of the Don. He readied his

Fibre-Wire and slowly snuck inside and killed the Don. He then took the Don's revolver and the keys to the basement. 47 started to make his way to the basement in order to free his friend, but on the way he was contacted by Diana through his earpiece being informed that satellite footage suggested a priest being moved my 4 bearded Russians to a stronghold in Toronto known as the science center, a building secretly used to torture humans.

47 informed Diana that he had completed the job, and thanked her for helping him. He informed her that they might hear from him again soon. He then escaped the mansion unnoticed and travelled to Toronto, determined to finish this. Upon arrival in Toronto, 47 was contacted by Diana again, to his surprise. "Diana, I told you, I'm done with the agency for now, this is personal" said 47. "47 I know, I didn't call for your help, on the contrary I want to help you. You've done so much for us in the past, the least I can do is allow you to use our resources for this mission of yours…" said Diana. "Thank you Diana. Where can I find the "tools of our trade?" asked a grateful 47. "4km from the science center there will be a building. One of the dumpsters outside will be marked with "F-C-K", you will find most of your gear there. Once inside the building a sniper will be placed for you in locker 137. Good Luck 47." stated a friendly Diana. "Thank you Diana, I appreciate this very much" said a calm 47.

Once Agent 47 had geared up he made his way to the marked sniper spot on his digital map. He then scoped out the science center and strategically planned his route. Knowing that the kidnapper Sergei had no where left to run, 47 did not care about stealth as much as his previous assassinations, but still wanted to keep it as clean as possible. He took out on-looking snipers guarding the science center. He then dropped his sniper and pulled out his trademark Silver-Ballers (a pair of chrome customized AMT Hardballers, dubbed Silver-Ballers).

47 made his way calmly to the science center, and knowing that the civilians had fled hearing the gunshots, and the guards were prepared, 47 strategically picked off guards separately, catching most by surprise. 47 made his way to the basement and found Sergei there with his holding father Vittorio hostage. Sergei then dropped his guns, knowing what this meant 47 dropped his as well. They marched straight towards each other. Sergei with fierce anger on his face, while 47 was calm. Once the two met they ensued in a long brutal one-on-one fight. While being as ruthless and big as he was Sergei was driving a sinking boat. 47 had been rigorously trained since childhood in the art of assassination. He had extensive knowledge of murder and the means to achieve it. He is skilled in all forms of firearm use, and has nearly perfect aim, limited only by the mechanical inaccuracy inherent in any firearm he uses (this makes him an excellent sniper), as well as a peerless pistol marksman. He is even able to wield two guns at once without any of the usual decrease in accuracy such behaviour normally creates. 47 is also capable of improvising deadly weapons from objects he finds during his missions (shovels, pool cues, fire pokers, etc.). On top of all this he was trained in 10 different martial arts, so he was an excellent fighter.

Once the fight had ended with Sergei's inevitable death, a slightly injured 47 proceeded to free Father Vittorio. Thankful for his rescue Father Vittorio checked on 47, before thanking him and giving him a silver cross. "Let us return to our church in Sicily now my son." said a visibly distraught Father Vittorio. To Father Vittorio's surprise 47 returned the cross and stated that he would never find peace there. Understanding Father Vittorio thanked 47 one more time and told him to follow his heart. 47 then left, to become a nomad once more.

**3 months later **

"Diana, this is 47, the target has been terminated".


End file.
